


Hatchlings

by Howlxte



Series: Mermaid Cove [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Traits, Babies, Connor being a good parent, Eggs, Hatchlings, M/M, Mermaids, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: The eggs finally hatch.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Mermaid Cove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Hatchlings

**Author's Note:**

> The babies are here!
> 
> Note these mermaids are intelligent like humans but obey their more animalistic instincts, so they take on matters for what's best surviving in the ocean. The ocean is a scary and rough place, most aquatic babies don't make it to adulthood hence why a lot of sea life have a lot of eggs to ensure some offspring make it.
> 
> There is talk about doing a mercy death. Proceed with caution.
> 
> The babies aren't specified by gender pronouns, instead called 'its' this is due to the mermaid species developing their gender and sexual anatomy when older and more mature.

It was the day.

The day the eggs will hatch.

Sixty was the one to notice the eggs starting to move, indicating it was time. All the eggs were about the size of a football with the exception of the white one called pearl by Connor.

The pearl didn’t show any movement, Connor swears he saw some but both his mates hold back their tongues not wanting to break his heart just yet.

Nines had quickly patrolled his territory one last time to make sure it was secure before coming back to his mates. They all gathered around the nest and waited with baited breath for the moment all had been waiting for. 

One egg started to move more and there was a small break in the thick blue membrane, then a tiny little hand poked out. Sixty let out a happy chirp seeing the tiny hand. Soon the tear was getting bigger and more of the baby was seen. Finally the baby broke through the sticky membrane and slither out of the egg sack. The small blue mermaid swam right up to the surface and took their first breath. The baby came back under the water and made chirping sounds as it swam over to it’s parents. Sixty held out his hands and the little mermaid swam right up to him, nuzzling close while Sixty nuzzled it back.

Soon more of the blue eggs started to move and more babies emerged from them. So far all of the babies had varying shades of blue scaled tails. Obviously taking the majority of traits from Connor, all had brown hair but as for eye color it was split pretty in half, some having brown like Connor and others having blue like Nines.

About a dozen babies were swimming around and nuzzling their parents. Nines was very gentle with them since he was bigger but the babies recognized his scent since it was on Connor. The blue reef mermaid was cradling a baby in his arm who had a death grip on his pec when he looked into the nest watching the white egg.

The pearl still hadn’t moved and was surrounded by the empty egg sacs of it’s siblings. Connor still stared at it, waiting patiently for the baby to burst out any minute.

Sixty noticed Connor staring at the egg, he moved closer and nuzzled Connor’s shoulder a sad chirp. “I don’t think it’s going to hatch.”

“It will, my pearl will hatch.”

One baby came over to the pearl and sniffed it, then opened it’s mouth looking to take a bite from the egg. Connor hissed loudly at the baby and was about to swipe at it but Sixty scooped the baby up and took it away. Mermaid babies would sometimes eat the dud eggs in a nest since they were full of nutrients.

Connor scooped the egg into his other arm and hissed at his mates.

“It will hatch.”

Nines and Sixty left Connor alone as they tended to the other babies. Nines gently pried them all off of his person and handed them to Sixty so he can go out and get some food for them. Sixty holding an armful of babies who all wanted to swim away with daddy. Sixty grabbing onto the tail of one of them keeping them from following Nines.

Connor still huddled in his corner holding one of the babies and the pearl, it still refused to move. Connor was starting to lose hope as he sadly chirped at it, maybe if it heard the sounds of it’s mother it would try to hatch. Instead the chirps got the attention of the baby in his arms who latched onto him tighter, tiny claws digging into his pec.

Then suddenly a tiny movement!

Connor blinked his eyes thinking he didn’t see it, then it happened again. Connor called Sixty over who came quick and his eyes widened seeing the egg move.

Then a tear in the milky white membrane and a small hand.

Connor was getting ecstatic as he watched the tear start to open more and the baby came out. Slithering out was a very tiny white scaled reef mermaid! Connor was overjoyed but then he became concerned seeing it was having trouble swimming to the surface. He helped the little one up to the surface taking it’s first breath.

The white mermaid was way smaller than it’s siblings, Connor took it into his other arm cradling it close. The runt was shaking as it was desperately seeking warmth and comfort, making scared mewls. 

Connor handed the other baby to Sixty as he doted all of his attention on the runt. Holding it closer and curling around it protectively. The runt hadn’t opened it’s eyes yet which was a clear sign it was struggling a bit. “It’s ok mama got you.”

Connor was glad Sixty was here to watch over the other babies as he solely focused his attention on the smaller one. He was making a purring sound to soothe the baby who was slowly starting to stop it’s cries.

Nines returned with a hefty size tuna that the babies and the others can share. The babies swarmed around the tuna trying to get as much food as possible. Sixty tore off a chunk and started to hand feed a few of the less aggressive babies. Tearing off small pieces and placing them in their mouths.

Connor came over and got a piece of the tuna, Nines noticed the snow white baby in his arms.

“The pearl hatched?”

“Yes.” Connor tore off a small piece of meat and offered it to the pearl, the small mermaid wasn’t taking the food which was worrying. “Come on baby you got to eat.”

Connor kept offering the piece of meat to the pearl while Nines and Sixty took care of the rest. The little one just had it’s mouth open breathing hard but not eating no matter how much Connor gently pressed the meat to it’s mouth. Still no eyes opening either, it wasn’t looking that good.

Sixty and Nines watched sadly as Connor was trying to take care of a baby they were sure won’t make it the night. It had hatched but that didn’t guarantee it would live the first twenty four hours. Connor should focus his attention on his babies that were alive and thriving.

Some babies swam over to Connor and cuddled on him, they all wanted their mother’s attention but Connor still was focused on the pearl. Sixty came close and curled around Connor, wrapping an arm around his middle while pressing his chest to Connor’s back.

“You should focus on the others.” Sixty gently suggested. “Nines can put it out of it’s misery.” A mercy death would spare this little one from the pain.

“No, it’s going to make it.”

Connor and Sixty stayed curled up together with other babies joining in on the cuddling. Nines played with the more aggressive babies, these ones displaying shark mermaid tendencies. They were biting and gnawing on Nines but their teeth were still dull due to their age. Their parents will have to tear up the meat so it will be easier for them to eat.

Nightfall came over the family and all the babies were curled up with Sixty and Connor. A few snuggled up with Nines who decided to stand guard at the entrance to the cove, making sure nothing would come to attack them.

Connor didn’t sleep as he just stared at the pearl, watching it’s gills flutter lightly showing it still was breathing but again no eyes open or eating. Connor didn’t want to fall asleep and find it dead when he woke up so he’ll keep watch. He hoped it would make it through the night and start eating.

Despite wanting to stay awake he had fallen asleep and woke up when the morning light passed through the water from above. Connor woke with a startle and checked on the baby in his grip, it was still breathing and he noticed it was suckling on his finger.

Meaning it was hungry!

Connor untangled himself from Sixty’s grip and swam away, hearing the protesting cries of the babies falling off his tail into the sand. Connor went over to Nines and shook him. “Nines Nines Nines! I need food now!”

Nines shook himself more awake, he noticed the suckling baby in his arms. Nodding his head Nines handed over the babies he had and swam out of the cove. He needed to get all the other babies a meal anyways.

Returning with some more fish Connor tore into one taking the juicy and meatier parts. Offering the tiny pieces to the pearl he let out a happy chirp when it started to eat them.

“That’s it baby, not too fast.” The baby was eating fast making noises as it finally was having it’s first meal. Connor was so happy, he kept feeding the baby food until it didn’t want anymore. Pulling the baby closer he kissed it’s tiny head and nuzzled their little tuff of brown hair.

When he pulled the baby away he gasped seeing it’s eyes open. This one had one blue eye and one brown eye.

“You’re getting more and more special by the day.” Connor cooed at the little one. 

Sixty and Nines came over to see the little baby that had defied the odds. Sixty cooed at it and reached a hand out to gently pet it’s head. Nines was impressed this little one made it, mostly thanks to Connor not giving up on it.

The three mermaids will raise the babies for a few weeks and then they will be on their own. They could stick around Nines’ territory but eventually would be kicked out. Out there in the ocean it was survival of the fittest, most mermaids don’t make it their first year.

After six weeks the babies had tripled in size, they were all still smaller than their parents but ready to face the world. Nines had shown them how to hunt and it was up to them to survive. Some had already left the nest earlier to chart their own path. It was sad to see their children go but this was the way.

The last baby swam away but one still remained, the pearl stayed clutching Connor’s tail tight.

During the raising period Connor had doted all of his time to the pearl, coddling it.

The pearl stuck to Connor like glue and wouldn’t leave his side, swimming under his tail, still being hand fed by Connor. Nines felt like he was spoiling this one to the point it can’t make it on it’s own which was true as it didn’t leave with the rest of it’s siblings.

The pearl curled it’s arms around Connor’s neck, holding it’s mama close. Connor had an arm under it’s tail as they swam around the reefs.

Connor was showing the pearl all the colorful fish and creatures that live in the reefs. The pearl reaches out to touch the fishes or coral. The pearl had started to talk which was a clear sign it shouldn’t be with them still as the mermaids develop their speaking skills on their own.

When Connor came back to the cove Sixty and Nines were waiting for him. He noticed they were both tense. Connor rubbed the pearl’s back to soothe it.

“You need to let them go.” Nines stated.

“If I do they will die.” Connor held the pearl closer. “They need me.”

“If you don’t do this they will never live a full life.” Nines argued, it was hard for him to care for the babies as his kind were on their own since day one but he adapted. Nines was stronger because of his survival instinct he developed being on his own. The pearl had no such instinct and was too coddled. The pearl at least knew the basics of hunting but had no desire to get it’s own food as Connor brought them food.

“I can’t leave them, they’re my baby.”

Nines swam over to Connor who looked hysterical. “They can stay in my territory but need to be on their own, if they’re still alive by next mating season they need to leave.”

Sixty actually came up with this idea, Nines’ territory was massive so the pearl could learn to hunt on their own and fend for themselves without the danger of other mermaids eating them. Also other sharks didn’t come near Nines territory as he chased them away, this was the safest body of water for the pearl to grow up in.

Connor knew deep down it was the right thing to do, come next mating season he would need to focus on his new babies.

Taking a breath and blowing out bubbles Connor agreed.

Connor with Sixty swam out from the cove, they put some distance between the cove so the pearl wouldn’t follow. Connor placed the pearl down near some rock tunnels in a reef they could make their home.

“You have to be on your own now.” Connor said, brushing a hand through their short brown hair.

“Mama.” The pearl said, holding onto Connor’s hand.

“Mama has to go, you have to be on your own.” This was breaking Connor’s heart, Sixty came close to give Connor some comfort.

Connor and Sixty started to swim away, the pearl tried to follow calling out. “Mamas!”

This was affecting Sixty too as he grew close to the pearl as well. “Stay.” Sixty said and the pearl stayed in place calling out for their mamas as they just kept swimming away.

Coming back to the cove Connor went into a corner and sobbed. It was agony leaving his pearl like that but again it had to be done. Sixty curled around Connor and Nines joined in as well, giving the heartbroken mother comfort.

Connor had hoped that maybe the pearl being raised in Nines’ territory would keep them safe.

* * *

_Seven months later_

Nines was patrolling his territory, it was getting close to Connor and Sixty’s mating season so he needed to be sure everything was secure as he had a long time ahead of him.

While patrolling he noticed another mermaid, he bared his teeth and was about to charge when he noticed something about the mermaid. It was pure white with brown hair but the noticeable traits were the eyes, one blue and one brown.

The almost identical face looked back at Nines.

Nines stared back at his child, the pearl had survived, grown to full adulthood and was on their way to leave the waters.

Nines came closer and so did the pearl, the two circled around each other before rubbing and nuzzling one another, the pearl leaving their scent on Nines so Connor would know who he encountered. Nines then pulled the pearl into a hug squeezing it tight. The pearl hugged back and whispered something in Nines’ ear.

The two parted and the pearl swam away out into the open ocean to find their own territory or mate.

Nines swam back to the cove and Connor perked up recognizing a scent. Connor rubbed himself over Nines, then Sixty joined in as well.

“You saw them?” Connor wrapped his arms around Nines.

“Yes I did, all grown up, you be proud. They picked a name.”

Connor placed his chin on Nines’ chest looking up at him, Sixty doing it as well.

“They’re name is Seven.”

Sixty and Connor chirped happily knowing their pearl picked a name and made it to adulthood.

“I’m so happy for them.” Connor sobbed out, burying his face in Nines’ chest. Sixty shared the same sentiment. Nines pressed kisses to both their heads and held them each closer.

He was proud of his pearl as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise the pearl was my RK700 oc Seven the whole time!
> 
> Idk if you've been a fan of my writing maybe you could had seen the slight references. Anyways Seven was the pearl and in this story is Nines and Connor's baby, works great due to their identical appearance.
> 
> There will probably be one more story in this series which will be more sexy and kinky. Nines taking care of his two mates during their mating season ;)


End file.
